Saved Night
by missingmoment
Summary: So this is a Klaine oneshot au. Kurt is the Doctor and Blaine is a prostitute looking for an escape. It was requested and I hope you like it. It is my first Klaine fic so I hope it's good.


"Blaine, You have someone here for you." Blaine looked up from his drink over at the door. He saw a man standing at the entrance, a crooked smile on his face. Blaine took a drag from his cigarette before putting it out. He walked over to the assistant and took a pair of key's she had ready for him. He then made his way to the man, a fake smile on his face, and greeted him.

"Why hello there. You look like you could use some relaxation." Blaine winked as he grabbed the man's hand. The man followed him as Blaine led the way to a far off room in the night club he worked at. He unlocked the door and allowed the man to enter first. The room was dim and had a bed, A mini fridge with drinks, and a bathroom and shower.

"So, Tell me what is it you would like?" Blaine put on his seductive facade. The man grinned and pulled off his coat.

Blaine let his body do what he was paid to do while his mind wondered. It always helped to think of other things. He thought of one day leaving and never coming back. He thought of his childhood. He honestly never thought he would end up selling his love. He used to want to be a singer. He wanted to travel and sing in different places. But as he grew older he learned the things you want don't always become a reality. He tried to keep his face blank as he heard the man moan while thrusting into him. He just wanted it to be over. Normally it didn't last this long. He wanted so badly to push the man off of him, just to make it over. But he let it continue and waited for the man to be satisfied. Thankfully it wasn't that much longer. The man paid Blaine put his cloths back on and smiled that crooked smile.

"Same time next week." He winked before leaving the room. Once he was gone Blaine rushed to the bathroom and quickly got into the shower. He hated himself. He felt disgusted as he tried washing away the feel of the man that was once on him. He took extra time scrubbing every inch of himself. His skin began to burn from how hard he scrubbed. He let out a sob hating himself for letting this continue. He needed an escape. Any escape. He just wanted to be free. Free of his own self loathing, Free of the perverted men that came in night after night, free of being a slave to money, free of the hurt, but mostly free of having to pretend to be someone he isn't. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Thankfully that was his last call for the night. He could go home and try to forget it all. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he stepped back into the room. He froze when he saw someone he had never seen before sitting on the bed.

"I'm off for the night. Come back tomorrow." He tried to get rid of the man eating on the bed with a kind smile and bright eyes. Blaine looked him over when he didn't move. Normally the men who came to see him were all full of madness and crazed or dark and perverted. But this man looked different. He seemed to be, genuine.

"Who are you?" Blaine narrowed his eyes at the man confused.

"Glad you asked. I am the Doctor. Pleased to meet you." The man offered his hand but Blaine just starred at it.

"So what's your name?" The man smiled and took back his hand.

"Nobody important." Blaine looked down as he picked up his pants from the floor.

"Oh, that's amazing! Nine hundred years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important before." The man got up and gave Blaine a kind look.

"Blaine.. My name is Blaine." Blaine couldn't help but admit under his look.

"That's a lovely name. Tell me Blaine. What do you want most?"

Blaine looked at the man confused. He couldn't figure out if he was taunting him or being sincere.

"An escape." He answered willingly.

The man nodded his head and grinned.

"Would you like to come with me? We could travel together all across the universe to various wonderful places and meet some very lovely people." The man offered his hand again.

Blaine couldn't figure out why but for some reason he seemed to trust this stranger. He looked at his hand and smiled a genuine smile for the first time since he was a boy. A new hope sparked somewhere inside him as he nodded and took the man's hand. In that moment his old life was gone and his new one was just about to begin.


End file.
